Potted plants are frequently packaged for shipment in generally conical paper or plastic sleeves, by growers, distributors, or retail florists. The sleeves can vary in height and degree of taper depending upon the size and configuration of the plant to be packaged.
In the past, the practice in packaging a plant has been to hold the sleeve in the open condition and drop the plant into the sleeve from the open upper end. This procedure of holding the sleeve open, dropping the plant into the sleeve and catching the plant, is rather difficult and frequently results in damage to the plant or its foliage.